rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of the 49th Section
Intro 49th Section or "The Blues" they were called. Story starts back "in the good ol´days" in M 39. Agents back than were one of a kind, not the nowadays bunch of rascals and pseudos. Hardy, focused and foresighted and - last but not least- equipped with that quantum of endurance that separates the sheep from the goat- metaphorically spoken of course. "The Blues" started around 220 to 230. Many thought that nickname was because of Amasec. Far from it. Well, maybe one or the other, but not all of them and not excessive. At least not all of them. Anyway, the section´s primary task was encrypted. While they were logistically an Ordo [encrypted' ] unit all sections were rather in the ''encrypted business. But more of that later. excerpt from "Notes: Interrogator Scholar Dalwan Pesk, Ordo ['' ''encrypted ]'' " Section Command *Medicus Interrogator Santor Brent :: Brent was a very tall and lean man. Ascetic aura. Friendly but to-the-point he was the one " for the big picture". He adopted a habit of briefing any and all of his agents personally to make sure they know their strategic mission goals perfectly well. He never interfered with his agent controllers on tactic level because his task -and his alone - was the strategy. :: He did not stand aloof from the hack & slay low-level-business in his beginnings and was known to have led about 50 missions from the front. :: Brent was the strategian. Tactical Command *Throne Agent Dellko :: Dellko was Tactical Agent Controller (TAC) of Section 49 from 228 to ''encrypted. Being an old man by then he was always good humoured and while being a little bit hunched he still towered with his 2 meters above most of his agents, supplying them with all the gear they needed, filling them in with cover stories while chain smoking and giving them hints, solace and - of course - Amasec. " ´Gainst the pain in my back " he used to say between 2 glasses. :: He usually came up with a cover story of some sort and strongly encouraged his agents to go into detail with their own background stories and evaluations. He wanted them to start thinking by their own. :: He always wore black military fatigues and didn´t give a damn on uniform regulations. Every morning and every evening you saw him carefully disassembling, cleaning and reassambling his beloved "Nomad" pistol and everyone in Division knew that 1. they made only 10 Nomads a year down in Gunmetal City and 2. Dellko got his Nomad from HER personally. :: As a standing order Dellko was not allowed to go on field missions. :: Dellko was responsible for ordnance, supplies and field tactics. He made the second level briefing/ debriefing and was reporting up the echelon. Cover- ups *Coblast Ltd. : Nearly all of us were one time or another "Coblasters". : Back in 950 M38 Field Agent Finola "Finn" deBruuk* came up with the idea of capturing a mercantile service institution for in promptu activities. : Finn - quick as always she was- syphoned considerable funds of the Coblast accounts and reinvested the means of payment in buying out about 51% of the Cartell bosses. Some of them - the smarter ones - accepted their fate and got away with their tin. Most of them ended up as victims of arranged accidents of all sorts - but that´s another story. : Through the years this Sibellan mercantile company gained a somewhat dubious reputation and decent but not inconsiderable power. Specialising in tech salvage and "manpower services" it offered a base of operation for many a missions. Most agents found it very comforting that the in/famous "Coblast Assay Cognomen" [ encrypted metal punch ID markers] included an enforcer code tag ie. licence to open up with all they had. *Finola "Finn" de Bruuk, Praefect Interrogator, was CEO of Coblast Ltd. for more than 60 years, building up a reputation of some sorts in this branch, always making up the balance and never attracting attention. In this time nearly a thousand missions jumped off with Coblast background. There might have been a leak though because in 14 M39 Xenos mercenaries boarded her ship "Spirit of the Emperor" wiping out all of the crew. Saved Pict recorder fragments showed her and her small security detachement making a last stand on the bridge. Finally, when ammo ran dry they opened all the ships air locks unisono and The Emperor Smiled. : excerpt from "Notes: Interrogator Scholar Dalwan Pesk, Ordo ['' ''encrypted ]'' Cell members * "The other right" Octus * Asquire "Fumey" Kane * Brother "French dessert" Solomon Episodes ''Season One The Story Begins or 99 ways to die : The attached report covers the period from 2 151 228 M39 to 2 161 228 M39. : Rank: Aspirant Agent * Agonies of Tantalus: a mysterious death calls for investigation. a newly founded Inquisitorial cell of acolytes ventures forth to find and analyze traces of heresy. * 2 151 228 M39, Zeon district: after some prowling 49 section headed to habblock 7-17, started a gunfight and eliminated 2 hostile subjects (tangos) while freeing subject Quatermayne, Lillith. * Tactical situation: evaluation is requested unristricted movement possible * Intelligence: no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken '' * Bodycount: 3/3 Tangos down permanently * Achievement '''A Story To Tell ': first fight, first blood * Achievement C´mon, It´s Only A Scratch ''': first light wounds for 49 ( Kane, Octus) * Achievement '''It´s Not Only A Scratch, You Pansy : first heavy wound for 49 (Octus, WIA) * Achievement First Succesfull Rescue Action: Subject Quatermayne, Lillith; date of death: 2 152.228 M39, location: Scintilla, Zeon district, unmarked habblock, time: 1200 and 1300 local; Kane * 2 152 228 M39, Zeon district: section made contact with Gerek, Eche (temporarily attached as S4 member) and moved to a save house; buried Subject Quatermayne, Lillith there; section reconnoitered a guarded building after some intelligence work and started a gunfight; retrieved information from former confidential informant Quatermayne, Allan and went to ground in safe house * Tactical situation: '''''evaluation is requested, 5 Administratum local forces down permanently, * Intelligence: ''no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken, cover up Coblast identity might be blown '' * Bodycount: 2 /5 Tangos down permanently * Achievement First Hostage Died: due to recurrent abuse by hostile interrogation team Subject Quatermayne, Lillith passed away * Achievement 'Gravediggers ': section successfully performed various gravedigging and corpse hiding to cover their tracks * Achievement Alone In The Dark ''': '''section still has a lot of loose ends to deal with Category:49th Section